Save You
by CherryWolf713
Summary: I still get lost in your eyes; I always have. Deep in the recesses of my mind I have them memorized; every inch, every shade of color, every flicker of light that has ever shown out of them. It’s all forever etched in my memory" - PLEASE READ A/N FIRST!


**A/N #1 : THIS IS A COMPANION PEICE TO _'YOUR LOVE IS A LIE'_ - I STRICTLY SUGGEST YOU _READ THAT ONE FIRST_ - IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE THAT WAY, I PROMISE. IT CAN BE FOUND UNDER MY SCREENNAME, OF COURSE :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N #2 : So, I'm back again with another song-fic. What can I say? The lyrics speak to me; and right now, Simple Plan's new cd is screaming in my ear. The song is called 'Save You' and is terrific. If it's possible, I strongly suggest you listen to it in the background while reading (I do not condone downloading music off the internet, but PLEASE do what you need to ;) LoL)**

**And, now that I've covered my ass (I love BearShare) I will let you get on with the reading!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own the characters or the song :(**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Take a breath _

_I pull myself together _

_Just another step _

_Until I reach the door _

_You'll never know _

_The way _

_It tears me up inside to see you _

_-_

I had to steady my breath when you enter the room.

I still get lost in your eyes; I always have.

Deep in the recesses of my mind I have them memorized; every inch, every shade of color, every flicker of light that has ever shown out of them. It's all forever etched in my memory.

The blood-red napkin is folded in my hand without my knowledge but I know the message scribbled down inside it; the black pen is still laying on the impromptu bench I used as a table.

The caress of your fingers as I quickly slip the note inside your palm is the first contact we've had in 10 months.

It tears my insides to shreds.

_-_

_Ooh Ooh _

_I wish that I could tell you something _

_Ooh Ooh _

_To take it all away..._

-

I watch from a solitary chair in the corner of the room.

Your fingers seem to be glued to your hair, never stopping the endless motion of brushing it back off your shoulders and face.

You're uncomfortable.

The arm around you waist seems to hold you down, making your steps slow and calculated as they mingle around the room, showing you off like a trophy.

You're frustrated.

I see your hand slip un-seen into the clutch you desperately cling too, fingering my note.

You're sad.

_-_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you _

_And there's so many things that _

_I want you to know _

_I won't give up til it's over _

_If it takes you forever _

_I want you to know _

-

It seems like there should be a rut in my thin carpet, indented from my constant pacing.

11:27.

33 more minutes till you arrive.

_If _you arrive.

The soft knock halts my anxious repetitions. The door is only a mere few strides from my location but it feels nearly 500 feet away.

I'll never reach it in time.

And then it's wide open, revealing your large blue eyes.

It feels like an eternity as I stare into them.

_-_

_When I hear _

_Your voice _

_It's drowning in the whispers _

_You're just skin and bones _

_There's nothing left to take _

_And no matter what _

_I do _

_I can't make you feel better _

-

10 months left me reeling, left me numb on the inside.

10 months left me picking up the phone nearly every night, the frayed and yellowed paper with your cell written on it clutched in my hand.

I never dialed.

10 months left me cold, left me lonely.

10 months left me aching for your touch again, left me craving to be buried deep within you once more.

I never forgot.

_-_

_Ooh Ooh _

_If only I could find the answer _

_Ooh Ooh _

_To help me understand _

-

Your kisses astound me. You hands entice me. Your body fulfils me.

Your love would complete me.

_-_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you _

_And there's so many things that _

_I want you to know _

_I won't give up til it's over _

_If it takes you forever _

_I want you to know that _

-

You slowly start to wander around the room, collecting long-forgotten articles of clothing. I watch from the bed, unable to move.

It's my worst nightmare.

Your eyes linger too long on my clock. It reminds me that you have someone waiting at home, someone else longing for your touch.

It makes me physically ill.

_-_

_If you fall_

_Stumble down _

_I'll pick you up off the ground _

_If you lose _

_Faith in you _

_I'll give you strength to pull through _

-

I watch as you falter near my bedroom door, your hand trembling as you reach for the handle.

"Don't go."

Your eyes slam shut as my words tumble from the bed.

"Don't just leave again..."

"I..."

You stop speaking, shaking your head.

"I love you."

Your face crumbles and I catch you when you fall.

_-_

_Tell me you won't give up _

_Cause I'll be waiting if you fall _

_You know _

_I'll be there for you _

-

You tremble while crying, shaking in my arms on the bedroom floor.

My heart aches for you.

"Tell me you love me."

Your beautiful cerulean eyes turn up to captivate me.

"I can't..."

Your words reach my ears and I shut my eyes. You're gone by the time I reopen them, my front door left open in your haste.

My heart dies for you.

_-_

_Ooh Ooh _

_If only I could find the answer _

_Ooh Ooh _

_To take it all away_

-

I don't move from the floor, my eyes locked on the dull blue carpet.

I can still feel your fingers in my hair, your breath on my neck.

I can still feel your skin under my mouth, your hips under my hands.

I can still hear my name on your lips.

I still can't say your name.

_-_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you _

_And there's so many things that _

_I want you to know _

_I won't give up til it's over _

_If it takes you forever _

_I want you to know _

-

My body reacts to you before your footsteps echo down my hall.

You stand in the glow from the living room, your eyes shadowed.

It takes all of my strength to look up, to let myself believe you're here.

"He knew where you were."

My statement catches you off guard and I see the hesitation when you step forward.

"Don't...don't let me leave this time."

Your face is in my hands within a matter of seconds, my eyes only inches from yours.

"Why?"

My voice is ragged, my body is tense. And my mind is tired.

"I love you...I always have."

My heart finally starts to feel alive.

_-_

_Ooh (ooh)_

_I wish I could save you_

_Ooh (ooh) Ooh (ooh)_

_I want you to know_

_Ooh (ooh) Ooh (ooh)_

_I wish I could save you_

-

"I love you too, Rory."

Your arms wrap around my shoulders, your cheek flattens out against my chest.

I finally feel complete.

_Fin._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, I know - Jess was OOC, being all emotional like that, but he has grown up alot since he first appeared on GG. Plus he even said love first on the show (I don't count her maybe on the phone at her graduation - maybe's ain't the real thing!)**

**So, here's the deal. I want to make this a trilogy; Rory needs to have her side be presented also. But I'm really struggling to find the right song to do it. I've got more than a few contenders : 'Hunter's by Dido, 'Deny' by Default, and pretty much anything off of Lifehouse's 'No Name Face' albumn ('Sick Cycle Carousel' is the top of that list, btw) **

**But I really would like to keep this train going by using another Simple Plan song. Since I only have the newest cd from them, I'm having trouble getting a song that will work; I've been scouring the internet for their lyrics. ****So what I'm asking is if anyone knows a SP song that might fit, please let me know!!**

**Now, since I'm done begging, let me begin doing it again :) Please, please PLEASE review!! I'll love you forever is you do...LoL**

**Melissa**


End file.
